Biting the Dust
Biting the Dust is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixth case of the game. It is the sixth case set in the Bayside Avenue district of Rosenoque. Plot On a night shift, Leigh Tempest and the player agreed to go for a walk with some donuts from the local donut vendor on the beach walkways where they would've met a possible witness to the substance case they had been on for a while. However the player caught something odd on the beach shores and when they looked closer they found yacht owner Floating Richard buried in the sands. According to coroner Ethan September, Richard was knocked out with a sharp tool before being dragged into a hole and buried alive with the sand suffocating him. After obtaining a number of suspects, the detectives soon followed a woman's screams to a cave where they found, much to the detectives' shock, Janice's vanished mother Farah Carla chained up in the cave. They had to put her as a suspect after Adelina confirmed that Farah was kidnapped by the victim. They also found Gabriel Ledrot in the yacht shortly before a tide threatened to flood the cave crime scene. Despite the revelations of the case, the killer was soon revealed as Kat McKenzie. Kat told them that Floating Richard was a bad man after she was accused with the evidence. Upon being asked why, she then refused to say and told them that he had to be removed before he sabotaged the White Sharks, exposing the victim and his killer as members of the scientist team turned criminal gang. Refusing to say anymore, Kat was sent to trial where Judge Brighton sentenced Kat to life imprisonment without parole. Janice told the player that she didn't believe Kat's motives and wanted to help them find out more. Investigating the ruined cave now that the tide had gone down, Janice and the player soon found an emblem of the gang known as the "White Sharks" marked with spray paint on the wall. They also found a briefcase belonging to Floating Richard and soon found a pile of wet papers inside. With the combined effort of Janice, Summer and Jordan, they managed to restore the papers and learn more about the gang and the substance's effects on people. It was noted as a powdered drug on the black market, proving that it can be formed in more than one way. It also noted its effects, including making its subjects ill, mentally wanting to party more and obedient in large doses, with the smaller doses leaving its victims wanting more. Janice told the player that she was trying to work on a cure and Jordan said that he found Kat's fingerprints all over the papers. Leigh and the player attempted to persuade her into saying more but she told them that Anthony would give them answers before she took a deadly dose of poison, rendering herself into a coma. The player and Leigh then went to Anthony and asked him about the gang but he denied involvement as he told them that they tried recruiting him. He told them that he had backed out of their offer of joining. Gabriel still agreed to meet Leigh and the player at the beach walkway but the detectives soon witnessed his kidnapping. They soon discovered that Gabriel was kidnapped by the gang leader according to Adelina's analysis of a note in Gabriel's wallet. Finallly Arthur Cosmo gave them a note he received in his mail that was addressed to the police department. It was an invitation to the grandest party, where the team could meet the gang leader, who would reveal themselves at the party. Janice told them that she wanted to help them take down the gang and save Bayside Avenue once and for all. Summary Victim *'Floating Richard' (found buried alive on the beach walkway) Murder Weapon *'Asphyxiation' Killer *'Kat McKenzie' Suspects Profile *The suspect is physically fit *The suspect drinks sherry cobblers *The suspect listens to electronic music Profile *The suspect is physically fit *The suspect listens to electronic music Appearance *The suspect has torn clothing Profile *The suspect is physically fit *The suspect drinks sherry cobblers *The suspect listens to electronic music Appearance *The suspect has torn clothing Profile *The suspect drinks sherry cobblers *The suspect listens to electronic music Appearance *The suspect has torn clothing Profile *The suspect is physically fit *The suspect drinks sherry cobblers *The suspect listens to electronic music Appearance *The suspect has torn clothing Killer's Profile *The killer is physically fit. *The killer drinks sherry cobblers. *The killer listens to electronic music. *The killer weighs at least 150 pounds. *The killer has torn clothing. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Beach Walkways. (Clues: Victim's Body, Phone, Photo, Victim's Wallet; Victim Identified: Floating Richard) *Examine Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked; New Suspect: Anthony Wolf) *Ask Anthony Wolf about how his phone was misplaced on a murder scene. *Examine Photo. (Result: Photographer's Name; New Suspect: Arthur Cosmo) *Ask Arthur Cosmo about if he knew the victim. *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Yacht Key; New Crime Scene: Victim's Yacht Lounge) *Investigate Victim's Yacht Lounge. (Clues: Handbag, Stained Threat) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Invitation; New Suspect: Kat McKenzie) *Interrogate Kat McKenzie about the victim inviting her to his yacht. *Examine Stained Threat. (Result: Orange Liquid) *Analyze Orange Liquid. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks sherry cobblers) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Confirmed: Asphyxiation; Attribute: The killer is physically fit) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Mysterious Cave. (Clues: Chained Woman Woman, Dusty Card) *Examine Dusty Card. (Result: Love Proclamation) *Talk to Kat McKenzie about the love proclamation she received. *Analyze Traumatized Woman. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Farah Carla) *Ask Farah Carla about why she was chained inside the cave. (New Crime Scene: Yacht Lounge Bar) *Investigate Yacht Lounge Bar. (Clues: Faded Paper, Security Camera, Broken Pieces) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Contact) *Examine Threat Handwriting. (Result: Handwriting Identified) *Interrogate Anthony Wolf about the contact he refused to sign with the victim. *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked; New Suspect: Gabriel Ledrot) *Talk to Gabriel Ledrot about why he was on the victim's yacht. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Bloody MP3) *Analyze Bloody MP3. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to electronic music) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Flooding Cave. (Clues: Tattered Purse, Soaked Photos, Locked Case) *Examine Tattered Purse. (Result: Old Photo) *Examine Man in Photo. (Result: Victim Identified) *Ask Farah Carla about how she knew the victim. *Examine Soaked Photos. (Result: Soaked Logo Revealed) *Ask Arthur Cosmo how his photos got soaked in the water. *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Statue Camera) *Analyze Camera. (09:00:00) *Talk to Gabriel Ledrot about why he had a spy camera around. *Investigate Beach Walkway Shores. (Clues: Sandcastle, Victim's Goggles) *Examine Sandcastle. (Result: Pickaxe) *Analyze Pickaxe. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs at least 150 pounds) *Examine Victim's Goggles. (Result: White Threads) *Analyze White Threads. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has torn clothing) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to It's Better to Forget... (6/7). (No stars) It's Better to Forget... (6/7) *Investigate Mysterious Cave. (Clues: Gang Emblem, Victim's Briefcase) *Examine Victim's Briefcase. (Result: Wet Papers) *Analyze Wet Papers. (09:00:00) *Talk to Kat McKenzie about her motive behind stealing the victim's papers. *Confront Anthony Wolf and ask him about his involvement with the victim's affairs. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Demand answers from Gabriel Ledrot at the beach walkway. (Reward: Confetti Hat) *Investigate Beach Walkways. (Clue: Gabriel's Wallet) *Examine Gabriel's Wallet. (Result: Note) *Analyze Note. (06:00:00) *See what Arthur Cosmo has to give to the FEPD. (New Sample: Letter to the FEPD; Burger) *Examine Letter to the FEPD. (Result: Letter's Text) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case title is based off an idiom meaning to die or suffer from death. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Bayside Avenue